Heat
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Gai is suddenly plagued by strange dreams and starts acting oddly. What could be the problem? And who is the person in his dreams?


A/N: well the WS Challange starts tomorrow and I have now free and used imediately the chance to get this up now that here is a Chategory for Saint Beast

I. Heated thoughts

* * *

It was a peaceful spring day on Earth. Well only except in one big mansion that is…

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU BASTARD!!" yelled a wery frustrated violet haired man, while throwing everything at a certain blond that he could grab.

"Hey Rei? Could it be that you have your period?" Kira asked mocking and watched with great amusement as the Saint Beast in front of him was about to explode from anger.

And so the chasing, crashing of objects and shouting began again. Meanwhile were the others sitting on the couch. Shin was reading a tick book while Maya and Gai watched they favorite show and Gou was desperately trying to tune the two in the kitchen out, but it didn't work as planned. After listening to the screams which got louder with every passing minute he couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"Kira, leave Rai alone and come with me, we will have now a little talk." He said as he walked up the stairs, followed by the blond half angel.

"Oh, brother is in big trouble…" said Maya as he looked at the disappearing form of his older brother.

"Don't worry Maya, Gou will only speak with him that he should stop teasing Rei." Shin said his eyes still on his book.

"I can only hope that it works, but as we know he will never give that one up." Said Rei as he walked inside in his pink apron, holding a frying pan which he collected from beside the kitchen door where he had thrown it in attempt to hit Kira.

"Well, it could work." Said Maya.

"I doubt it…"

"Uhm…guys…?" asked suddenly a faint voice and everyone turned around to look at Byakko's guardian.

"What is it Gai?" asked the redhead Halfling his best friend.

"Could we please open some of the windows? It is getting wery hot in here." He said grinning.

"What? It is only twenty grades in here?" said the Halfling stunned.

"Really? I feel as if it would be the double of that." He said, but then he backed to the back of the couch in shock. Rei was kneeling in front of him and put one delicate hand on his forehead. The touch send cold shivers down his back and a faint blush appeared on his checks. Shin noticed this and looked curious at the scene.

"Gai, you are hot." Said Rai and this harmless statement caused Gai's blush to deepen.

"Wha…what…?" he asked stuttering and tried to get away form the other male who was still touching him. He didn't know why he reacted in this way.

"You should go to bed now, I will bring you your lunch upstairs and a wet cloth, you have a light fever." Said Suzaku's guardian in a wery motherly tone.

Gai nodded and went upstairs while Shin was watching him. Upstairs in his room he changed in his night clothing and lay down. The cool sheets felt wery pleasant against his hot skin. After a while come Rai up with his food and left after he finished to let him sleep. Gai felt uneasy, he didn't know the cause, but he felt strange. He hoped that a little sleep would make everything alright, but he was wrong.

* * *

On that night he tossed in his sheets and woke up wery often sweating and panting.

_In his dreams he was surrounded by darkness and heat. The smell of sweat and something other filled the air around him. A warm naked body lay under him, wiggling and moaning from pleasure with every trust he made in the soft body. His space quickened and the trusts got harder while the moans slowly turned to screams of pleasure with every trust he made. Two delicate arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned closer to the body and kissed the others lips hungrily, hands tangled in long silky hair._

Then he would wake up every time he wants to find out who that person was. The only facts he knew that the other was definitely male, he had long hair and was taller then him and it could be that he knows this person. This let Gou, Kira and Maya immediately fall out and left only Shin and Rei. But what did this dream mean? What was wrong with him?

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the start? I know that I have some grammar problems, but I still want to know how you find it…


End file.
